In a bath, at poolside, or at other locations around water, or in a humid environment, a floor surface may become slippery. Because wet floor surfaces may become slippery, various anti-slip treatments may be used to prevent slipping. Anti-slipping treatments may, for example, impart waviness or surface texture in the form of, for example, protrusions and indentations to the floor surface by coating a material in which sand, etc., has been incorporated, or the floor surface may be covered by using a matt, etc., which has protrusions and indentations.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Hei-Sei 7-158244 discloses a method where indentations and protrusions are imparted on the surface of a concrete floor by a coating process using a waterproof coating material. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number 2010-261227 discloses a sheet used for floor adhesion where protrusions and indentations containing a hard coat layer has been provided on the transparent urethane resin sheet. Japanese Patent Number 3508761 discloses a floor panel that may be used in bathrooms wherein in the space between the protrusions, water is temporarily held and through water escape flow through grooves it is allowed to escape without interruption. Japanese Patent Number 4060689, discloses a floor material that may be used in bathrooms that includes coating an organic coating material where through the presence of fine particles formed from hydrophilic inorganic material, the contact angle is set to be within the range of 40 to 70 degrees, the water brushing properties are improved.